


Возвращение

by whisky_soda



Category: Der Sandmann | The Sandman - E. T. A. Hoffmann, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий у Биг-Бэна прошло несколько лет. И очередное дело сыщика с Бейкер-стрит возвращает его к событиях трехлетней давности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fandom Kombat 2014
> 
> Постканон (через три года после окончания событий в мультфильме), измененный таймлайн некоторых исторических событий, отсылки к «Пустому дому» Артура Конан Дойля, фильмам с Бэзилом Рэтбоуном и Найджелом Брюсом  
> 1\. Цианирование в гидрометаллургии — способ извлечения металлов (главным образом золота и серебра) из руд и концентратов избирательным растворением их в растворах цианидов щелочных металлов. Теоретические основы цианирования заложены шведским химиком К. В. Шееле (1783) и русским учёным П. Р. Багратионом (1843). В производственную практику цианирование вошло в начале 90-х гг. 19 в. (патенты Дж. Мак-Артура и братьев Р. и У. Форрест, Великобритания, 1887 и 1888).   
> 2\. Средневековая легенда про епископа Гатто: http://www.e-reading.by/chapter.php/1004899/19/Baring-Gould_Sabin_-_Mify_i_legendy_Srednevekovya.html

Для достопочтенной мыши не было лучшего занятия в дождливый вечер, чем расположиться со всеми удобствами в мягком кресле, вытянуть к камину лапы, развернуть вечернюю газету и наслаждаться чаем с домашней выпечкой. Об этой славной и достойной традиции писали все приличные вестники в колонке «Как подобает вести себя истинному джентльмену». Для доктора Дэвида Доусона, военного врача в отставке, этот список дополняли теплый и мягкий домашний халат, расстегнутый ворот рубашки, хорошая беседа или же уютное молчание, а, быть может, легкая дрема под скрипичные вариации Бэзила. Впрочем, на Бейкер-Стрит знавали и другие вечера, наполненные внутренним удовлетворением и спокойствием сердца после очередного раскрытого дела, когда доктор с наслаждением опускал лапы в горячую воду, мысленно начиная составлять рассказ о приключениях. Но о таком времяпрепровождении приходилось мечтать уже с неделю. С тех самых пор, как к ним обратился некий Лотар, чтобы расследовать дело жениха своей сестры, сошедшего с ума и покончившего с собой в припадке безумия. 

Доктор Доусон чихнул и, неуклюже выпутав лапу из складок тонкого плаща, вытащил носовой платок. С крыши — если то ветхое сооружение, что грозилось упасть ему на голову, можно было так назвать — струились миниатюрные водопады. За стенами бушевала осенняя непогода, и тяжелые дождевые тучи заволокли небо, отчего сумерки наступили слишком рано. Через щели в ставнях доктор безрезультатно пытался высмотреть происходящее на улице. Но облака, смешиваясь с туманом, плыли так низко, что приходилось надеяться лишь на свой слух. Множество шорохов мерещилось Доусону. Собственное дыхание казалось слишком громким: можно было без стетоскопа услышать бухание сердца. Казалось, что в Лондон слетелись все окрестные совы, а кроты, неутомимые работники, с шумом вгрызались в земные породы, отчего пол под лапами в более чем богатом воображении доктора будто ходил ходуном. Но никакие звуки не могли заглушить урчание пустого желудка.

Доктор Доусон чувствовал себя словно епископ Гатто из средневековой легенды — запертый на вершине башни в ожидании скорой смерти. Он поежился, зевнул и для разнообразия попытался придумать сюжет для нового рассказа о приключениях Бэзила. Дела следовали одно за другим. То прекрасная Паучиха, соблазнительная и коварная мышиная леди, отправляющая на тот свет несчастных и запутавшихся в карточных долгах джентльменов. То неслыханное дело о клевете, когда пострадали честь и достоинство бразильского полковника с Риу-Гранди, ядовитого, но вместе с тем, как оказалось, честнейшего паука на свете. То серия поддельных почтовых марок, дело о которых Бэзил раскрыл, не сползая со своего кресла. Все это сейчас смешивалось в голове бедного доктора Доусона. И вот уже гордый полковник оказывался в сетях Паучихи, подвергаясь опасности быть отравленным этой черной вдовой. Доктор хихикнул от такого каламбура и повел усами. 

Сейчас по прихоти судьбы они занимались делом кукольника-итальянца Спаланцани. И это весьма напоминало первое совместное дело доктора Доусона и Бэзила с Бейкер Стрит. С той разницей, что коварный Рэтиган был уже как несколько лет мертв — размазан по мостовой у подножия Биг-Бена. С тех пор, по словам Бэзила, преступный мир намного посерел — под стать мышиной шкуре. И он бы ни за что не взялся за дело Спаланцани — его обман был давным-давно раскрыт, — если бы не зловещая тень Джузеппе Кополлы, таинственного итальянского механика, продавца барометров, очков и часов. 

Сам Спаланцани определенно был сумасшедшим — кто еще будет утверждать, что душа его погибшей во младенчестве дочери живет в прекрасной кукле? Хотя, судя по фотографиям, это был шедевр: идеальное повторение мыши, копия, почти неотличимая от живого существа. Кукла Ее Величества, созданная по приказу Рэтигана, походила на грубо отесанный кусок дерева по сравнению с завораживающим творением итальянца. Но в этой истории Галатея погубила своего Пигмалиона, прихватив Натанаэля, слишком уж впечатлительную молодую мышь, и попутно разбив сердце Кларе, его невесте. Обман был раскрыт, Спаланцани бесследно исчез за границей. И дела-то, в принципе, никакого и не было. Все могло закончиться чашкой ромашкового чая для неуспокоенного сердца несчастного Лотара, глубокого переживавшего смерть друга. Ему скорее нужна была дружеская беседа, а не изыскания холодного разума детектива. 

Но письма Натанаэля, переданные Лотаром в доказательства этой истории, взволновали Бэзила. Детектив пригвоздил их ножом для конвертов к стене в гостиной, отчего миссис Джадсон причитала весь вечер. Эти потрепанные листы стали еще одним звеном в цепочке из газетных вырезок, заметок на салфетках и каких-то криптограмм из пляшущих муравьев. Что-то причудливо знакомое виделось детективу в странных очертаниях почти мистически необъяснимых дел. Кража формулы извлечения золота из руды и аннулирование патента на цианирование у химика Джона МакАртура на конференции в Монпелье. А до этого цепочка странных происшествий в Тибете. Тогда похищение принцессы Панды буквально поставило мир на грань ужасной катастрофы и войны, и только вмешательство мышиного британского посольства помогло разрешить ситуацию. На этом фоне пропажа какой-то реликвии калифа в Хартуме казалось бледной тенью, но именно это дело заставило Бэзила встрепенуться, высунуться из дымовой завесы от очередных химических экспериментов и вылететь ошпаренной курицей навстречу преступному миру. А потом все закрутилось: марки, полковник, Паучиха и дело кукольника.

И в день, который любая достопочтенная мышь предпочла бы провести в тепле своего дома, Дэвид Доусон, кутаясь в тонкий плащ, тихо сидел в пустом доме на Парк-лейн. Он ждал сигнала из окна квартиры напротив. Напустив тумана, Бэзил намекнул на что-то чрезмерно важное, намеченное на этот вечер. Какая-то связующая нить между прошлым и нынешним днем, между оправданием в мошенничестве и настоящим обманом. Все, что знал Доусон, — это имя клиента. Рональд Адэр. Все, о чем он мог догадываться, — это непостижимая взаимосвязь между делом Джузеппе Кополлы и шулерством, казавшимся мелочью на общем фоне.

Стянув шляпу, доктор осторожно попробовал выглянуть на улицу: неясное пятно света было единственным, что он мог различить в квартире на втором этаже. Ветер вновь пронесся по чердаку, и дом застонал, заскрипел половицами. В таких заброшенных помещениях, по рассказам, живут приведения. А уж как местная детвора забавляется, походами сюда испытывая себя и других на страх, вскользь рассказал Бэзил. Это не облегчало долгие часы ожидания в неизвестности. 

***

Внезапно дверь распахнулась. Доусон вздрогнул и вжался в стену. Чтобы не выдать себя, он не зажигал лампу. Но для достойного соперника-хищника, наделенного вибриссами и ночным зрением, или же собрата-грызуна ни одна мышь не останется незамеченной.

— Кто здесь? — раздался старческий хриплый голос. Незнакомец закашлялся и чихнул. — Простите. — Что-то стукнуло об пол. — Я думал, что это свободное место, — он с силой втянул воздух в нос, — и прожил тут последние два дня.

— Ох, прошу прощения за вторжение, — как можно вежливее ответил Доусон, стараясь унять сердцебиение. — Этот дом выглядел настолько пустым, что…

— Он привлекателен, да, — незнакомец довольно хихикнул, перебив доктора.

Чиркнула спичка. В свете разгорающейся старой масляной лампы, от которой тут же почему-то потянуло ладаном, Доусон разглядел своего собеседника. Это была белая крыса с подпаленной местами шерстью, худая как палка. И поношенное, но добротно залатанное пальто болталось на теле, словно на огородном пугале. Нелепая шляпа — смятый цилиндр — была спущена к одному уху. На лапах красовались дырявые митенки. Доусон моргнул: в мягком свете казалось, что вокруг незнакомца кружится поднятая пыль.

— Кэмден, — немного нелепо подворачивая лапу, словно марионетка на ниточках, на старинный манер поклонилась крыса. — Путешественник и, как видите, — он кивнул на левую лапу, придерживающую сверток, обернутой выцветшими тряпками, — библиофил.

— Доктор Морган, — от неожиданности на ум Доусона пришло имя отравителя из картотеки Бэзила. Он приветственно кивнул, вглядываясь в бездомного, и заметил, что у того не хватает верхнего клыка.

— А, это, — Кэмден широко улыбнулся, — небольшая потасовка на Черингкросском вокзале. — Странное знакомство, доктор. Но я уверен, счастливое, — он кивнул, будто соглашаясь сам с собой. При каждом движении с одежды, шляпы, из рукавов сыпалась пыль. 

— Да уж, — Доусон вытер ладони о полы накидки. — Я думал спрятаться от непогоды, — попытался объясниться он. Но Кэмден махнул на него лапой и, прихрамывая, прошел во вторую комнату.

— У меня есть неплохой чай и остатки французского табака. Вы составите мне компанию, доктор? Раз уж непогода решила нас познакомить. Садитесь, — послышался скрип досок. — Славная пара ящиков, на которых можно посидеть.

— Благодарю, — Доусон вошел и огляделся. 

В соседней комнате также было наполовину заколоченное окно, и он вздохнул с облегчением. Ветер с остервенением продолжал гулять по чердаку. Зато дождь почти прекратился.

— Я путешествую, собираю книги. Столько-столько можно найти на помойках в разных частях света, — шаря в карманах, Кэмден покачал головой. — Курите?

— Нет, благодарю, — улыбнулся Доусон, краем глаза наблюдая за ровным светом окна квартиры напротив. Он нервничал: в любой момент ему нужно будет сорваться и ринуться… Куда и зачем? Доктор оставил эти вопросы на потом. Он доверял Бэзилу.

— Старый дом, удивительно, что целы стекла, — пробормотал Кэмден. Он вытащил из-за пазухи трубку и принялся набивать ее табаком, больше похожим на сор. — Зато теплый, — он довольно улыбнулся. Кэмден смотрел исподлобья. Он щурился, словно бы привык носить очки. Доусон с интересом рассматривал его, пытаясь проанализировать и узнать, что за создание сидело перед ним и кем оно было раньше. В квартире напротив по-прежнему ничего не происходило.

— Мой сегодняшний улов — сборник Шекспира, кулинарная книга «Изысканные блюда из муравьев» и, — он нахмурился, пытаясь рассмотреть полустертую надпись на потрепанной книге, — «Пепел: происхождение, виды, значение для криминалистики». Интересно? — он прикурил трубку и довольно пыхнул, вновь подняв облачко пыли.

— Разнообразный улов, я бы сказал, — Доусон оперся лапами о колени. Он подумал, что лучше не стоит его дорогому другу знать о судьбе одной из своих малочисленно изданных книг.

— Да уж, хотя я слышал, что сейчас популярен «Стрэнд» с его выпусками детективных приключений. Вот чего не найти на свалках. В отличие от классики, — Кэмден досадливо прищелкнул языком. Он аккуратно положил рядом с собой слегка дымящуюся трубку. Доусон почесал нос: в отличие от крепкого, терпкого табака, который предпочитал Бэзил, эта смесь имела сладковатый, приставучий аромат. Во рту появилось ощущение, будто бы лопнула большая спелая ягода. Доктор моргнул — на секунду показалось, что перед глазами появилась дымка.

— Лондон за время моего путешествия изменился, — продолжал разговаривать сам с собой Кэмден. — Прошло три года, а ощущение, что целая пропасть между временами. — Он встал и заложил лапы за спину. — Впрочем, и я уже совсем не та крыса, отправившаяся без гроша в кармане в путь, лишившаяся помощников. — Кэмден зевнул, потянулся и внезапно стал казаться выше. Он стряхнул пыль с брюк, и сейчас она показалась золотистым песком, струящимся подобно какой-нибудь полупрозрачной ткани. Доусон моргнул. Его язык отяжелел и неподвижным камнем лежал во рту. Все тело как будто размякло, превратилось в желе. И для него не существовало ничего кроме монотонного монолога Кэмдена и сладкого запаха табака. Доусон начал постепенно сползать на пол.

— Доктор, вы уже ученый. Знаете ли вы основной принцип охоты на рыжих муравьев? Не надо стараться поймать всех сразу. Один за другим, один за другим, — произнес Кэмден нараспев. А затем, сняв цилиндр, вытащил оттуда небольшой бумажный сверток. Он повертел его в руках, обернулся и расплылся в улыбке. Она множилась перед глазами доктора, словно в калейдоскопе, расплывалась, кривилась. Мир начал менять цвета. Перед глазами крутилось лицо Рэтигана, похудевшего, побелевшего, но Рэтигана. 

— Передавайте мое почтение Бэзилу, доктор. Ваши рассказы скрашивали мое путешествие. Благодарю.

На грудь Доусона упал сверток: он казался камнем, придавившим к морскому дну. Воздух плыл, сгущался, будто туман просочился сквозь стены. В глаза сыпался песок.

Поправляя манжеты, Кэмден перешагнул через тело доктора и подошел к окну. В квартире напротив замерла паучья тень.

***

— Легкое отравление. Отдых, быть может, поездка на море. С вашей-то деятельностью, — ворчал доктор Мур Эгер. Он защелкнул свой чемоданчик с инструментами и вновь грозно посмотрел на пострадавшего: — Уж я-то знаю, какие из врачей отвратительные пациенты, но все же, доктор Доусон, я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие. Впрочем, — он вздохнул, — стоит ли надеяться, что на отдыхе вы не окажетесь в центре какой-нибудь истории?

— Непростительная оплошность с моей стороны. Я приношу извинения, дорогой друг. — Бэзил стоял рядом с диваном. Он не успел переодеться и по-прежнему был в темном плаще, пропитанном вечерним туманом. — Я знал, что это опасное дело, и все же втянул вас.

— Непростительно, — начал Доусон, в горле царила сухость, и он потянулся за стаканом, — то, что вы говорите эти глупости сейчас, когда у меня нет сил возразить вам.

— Ах, милый доктор, — миссис Джадсон, качая головой, поставила поднос с чаем, выпечкой и полотенцем на стол.

— Благодарю, — Доусон слабо улыбнулся. 

Он постепенно он приходил в себя: лежал на диване в гостиной, по-прежнему одетый, только воротник рубашки и манжеты была расстегнуты да ботинки сняты. Воспоминания о произошедшем возвращались медленно, мысли неторопливо крутились в голове, а усталость убаюкивала. Доусон был просто рад оказаться дома, быть живым и видеть Бэзила.

— Быть может, вместо извинений, дорогой друг, мы выпьем по чашечке чая, а вы тем временем расскажете, что же, в конце концов, произошло? — он попытался сесть, но Бэзил не позволил ему.

— Хотя бы сегодня воздержитесь от рискованных дел, — нахмурился доктор Мур.

— Я позабочусь об этом, — кивнул Бэзил. — Благодарю, что нашли время приехать в столь поздний час.

Мур Эгер склонил голову и ухмыльнулся. 

— Вам бы я тоже посоветовал отдых на природе.

Бэзил состроил страшное лицо.

— Быть может, и вы присоединитесь к вечернему чаю? — спросил Доусон.

Стрелки часов расплывались перед глазами, и он все никак не мог определить время.

— Увы, я должен отказаться. Ранние пациенты... — Мур поклонился и вышел, окутанный вниманием миссис Джадсон.

— Итак, — Доусон сложил лапы на груди. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь знакомым запахом квартиры с едкой ноткой последствий какого-то химического эксперимента Бэзила. Детектив кинул пальто в кресло и плюхнулся следом за ним.

— Эта история началась с ограбления, — он растянулся морской звездой, полностью заняв небольшое сидение. — Совершенно обыденное дело. Я раскрыл его по письму. Один калиф попросил о помощи с пропажей книги из его личной библиотеки, книги мертвых, которая переходила от отца к сыну еще с тех времен, когда в почете были кровавые жертвоприношения и вера в магию. На фоне скандала с исчезновением принцессы — вы должны помнить это дело, им занимался мой брат — кража казалась сущей ерундой. Тем более уже по письму было понятно, что в деле замешан проигравшийся младший брат калифа. Но вот одна странность привлекла мое внимание, — Бэзил вскинул лапу к потолку, — книга была украдена не ради продажи. Через день ее вернули на место. Младшему брату посулили хорошую сумму за копирование нескольких страниц. Он решил, что книгой заинтересовался какой-нибудь сумасшедший богатенький ученый-европеец, и подумал, что ему крупно повезло. Ведь преступления как бы и не было, он должен был всего-то позаимствовать на день книгу. И здесь эта история заканчивается. Скандал с похищением принцессы тем временем обернулся бегством с целью тайной женитьбы. Это был воистину хитрый план. И принцесса сама во всем созналась. Такому хладнокровию позавидовал бы любой убийца.

Доусон усмехнулся, но не стал возражать, перебивая друга.

— Потом была серия краж произведений искусств и более тонкая игра с заменой их на филигранные подделки, — продолжил Бэзил. — Следом история с марками, убийство барона, странное дело полковника с Риу-Гранде. — Он махнул в сторону усеянной статьями и вырезками стены, тонкие красные ленты окутывали паутиной поверхность. — Эти дела связывало одно — тень кукловода, который нашептывал, подталкивал, просто предлагал деньги, склоняя совершить опрометчивый поступок. Никто из участников этих дел не был способен на большее, чем какая-нибудь скучная преступная мелочь. И все, раскаиваясь, признавали это, говорили о некой фигуре, что исчезала, как только получала свое. Знакомая картина? Вы помните, я целый месяц отсутствовал, сославшись на срочное расследование? В попытке выяснить, кем же был тот неизвестный и чего он добивался этим разрозненным веером дел, я ездил и лично опрашивал неудачливых преступников. Безрезультатно. Но тут внезапно на нашем пороге появился Лотар. И! — Бэзил хлопнул в ладоши, — картинка сложилась сама собой, потому что здесь этот некий третий вышел на сцену. И был он Джузеппе Кополлой, в котором бедный Натанаэль видел адвоката, коллегу своего отца и кошмар детства. Да, дорогой Доусон, я вынужден признать, что часть, посвященная вере Натанаэля в Песочного человека, была ничем иным, как плодлм детского воображения, наложенного на чуткую романтическую натуру. Быть может, если вы обратитесь к алиенисту, например, Ласло Крайцлеру, то получите более профессиональный ответ в этой области. Вы, кстати, знакомы с ним? Занятная личность. Итак, и у этой истории вполне прозаическое объяснение, но не вполне обычные участники. Джузеппе Кополла действительно существовал, но был больше, чем простым торговцем. О, на самом деле он был гением, изрисовавшим стены своей комнаты в итальянском Бедламе непонятными чертежами странных конструкций. Я с любопытством изучил их. И вот однажды он сбежал. Убедил медсестру, питавшую к нему романтические чувства, выпустить его. По словам врачей, Кополла был наделен особым даром убеждения, чуть ли не внушения и гипноза. И неудивительно, что Спаланцани с его незаживающей болью от смерти дочери доверился ему. Как они встретились, неизвестно. Но дуэт двух гениев в области механики дал потрясающие результаты. Олимпия — это произведение искусства, как жаль, что кукла уничтожена. Впрочем, в целях национальной безопасности этим чертежами также занимается мой брат. 

— Чертежами? 

— Да, — Бэзил сложил пальцы в молитвенном жесте. — И тут я подошел к той части, что покрыта туманом. Вы преподнесли мне сюрприз, мой друг, — детектив подобрался в кресле и внимательно посмотрел на доктора. — Я обнаружил вас в пустом доме без сознания и с этими чертежами. И не было никаких следов, указывающих на то, что произошло.

Доусон замер и откашлялся. В его мыслях по-прежнему стоял туман, и он не мог понять, что из произошедшего случилось на самом деле.

— Я столкнулся с бездомным… — осторожно он начал свою историю. — Друг мой, то, что я расскажу вам, — он осторожно сел, — не думайте, что у меня помрачнение рассудка. Хотя я и сам сомневаюсь, — возможно, данное Муром лекарство притупляло волнение, но доктор чувствовал, как гулко бьется его сердце. Хвост нервно дергался.

— Просто расскажите мне все, — тихо попросил Бэзил.

И Доусон рассказал. 

Через три дня, выдавшихся пасмурными, серыми, утонувшими в круговороте секретности и частых визитов в «Диоген», Бэзил и доктор Доусон в компании Лестрейда, наблюдателей и охраны вскрыли могилу Рэтигана. Гроб был пуст.

***

**Дополнение к переизданию рассказов о приключениях Бэзила с Бейкер-Стрит и доктора Дэвида Доусона.**  
Из личных дневников Д. К. Доусона.  
Спустя почти десять лет, наполненных самыми разнообразными делами, мысли об этой истории не покидают меня. Я забываю о ней, увлекшись очередной загадкой Бэзила, следую за моим другом и на одном дыхании записываю наши приключения. Но в тот момент, когда тишина, наступающая в миг за разгадкой, окутывает Бейкер-Стрит, я вновь вспоминаю те туманные и странные дни. Долгое время триумф в сохранении мира, когда важная и опасная информация (чертежи Спаланцани-Кополлы, которые в своей мысли шагнули далеко в будущее) попала в нужные лапы, отдавал терпкой горечью вопросов без ответов.

Я спрашивал своего дорогого друга, обращался к дедукции. Втайне побывал на спиритическом сеансе мадам Айвз, одной из самых загадочных личностей, с которыми были связаны расследования Бэзила. И до сих пор не уверен в том, что этот визит остался секретом для моего проницательного друга. Помнится, в тот поздний вечер Бэзил загадочно улыбнулся, стоило мне только войти в гостиную, но так ничего и не сказал. 

Я не получил однозначного ответа, что же случилось со мной на Парк-лейн и тем памятным дождливым днем у Биг-Бена, почему осиротел гроб Рэтигана. В официальных документах до сих пор значится — кладбищенские мародеры. В тот год было целое дело по поводу кражи трупов. Стал ли Рэтиган жертвой врачебного заговора или же в одном происшествии удалось сокрыть более страшную тайну воскрешения мертвеца — неизвестно. Я вспоминаю тот пустой дом и улыбку с одним клыком, мои лапы до сих пор хранят ощущение теплого песка, скользящего сквозь мех, застилающего глаза. И я по-прежнему не знаю, кого видел: воскресшего или неумершего Рэтигана, Джузеппе Кополлу или… Нет, я стараюсь не думать о письмах и вере Натанаэля. За эти десять лет мы ни разу не получили ни подтверждения, ни опровержения какой-либо из гипотез. Но это время было наполнено самыми разнообразными делами, о половине которых читатель даже не подозревает.

Иногда по ночам, когда из-за дождливой погоды мое плечо ноет и я долго не могу уснуть, мне чудятся шаги, поднимающиеся по лестнице. Я вновь вижу себя в том заброшенном и пустом доме, вновь готовлюсь смело взглянуть опасности в глаза. Я сжимаю револьвер, хранящийся под соседней подушкой. И жду, что в следующую секунду дверь в спальню приоткроется, и я увижу… Но тихие напевы скрипки вырывают меня из лап наваждения. Я встаю, одеваюсь и иду делать чай. Рассвет мы встречаем вместе в гостиной на первом этаже — увлеченно погруженный в музыку Бэзил и я, наслаждающийся перебором мелодий и наблюдающий за раскачивающимся флюгером у калитки. В последние дни восточный ветер усилился.

С согласия Бэзила и по просьбе редактора в этой брошюре я собрал самые запоминающиеся и странные случаи в детективной практике моего друга. Это сборник шарад и загадок, дорогой читатель. И, подобно Бэзилу, я оставляю возможность самостоятельно найти ответы на вопросы, выстроить гипотезы.  
В глубине сердца все же сохранивший надежду однажды узнать истину,  
Ваш покорный слуга, доктор Дэвид К. Доусон  
Суссекс, 1904 год

**От редактора: с великодушного разрешения Лотара и Клары, в память об их ушедшем друге к переизданию прилагаются письма Натанаэля.**


End file.
